booaafandomcom-20200213-history
SAN
SAN (sæn) is a country located in the north-west area of the AFBARKEEAN region. It shares borders with the countries: DRAAN (south) and KOORSANAAN (south-west). It also borders the HAMA FII KSZEM, a gulf in the AFBARKEEAN ocean. The gulf contributes to a large percentage of the country's income, as tradesmen from KADEE use it regularly in their job. A large amount of the history of SAN was recorded in the RECOO EEJEEAN (the book of ages). It was in the book of AFBAR, under the chapter, History of San. The chapter also includes information about before SAN was founded. SAN was the homeland of the famous and legendary man, DENBLESON-NAK (sometimes refered to as DEN-BLESON-NAK). Under his leadership, the IMBRAHAAN (the army of SAN) defeated their enemies, the HUUMAROONEEANS, at the siege of JINTA. This led to the organisation of the KARAKA'WII-GEELA (the document of surrender) which ended the SAN/HUUMARO war and drafted HUUMARO into the SAN KAMAKAN (the SAN empire). Early history of SAN Founding of SAN and formation of DRAAN SAN was discovered in 57:71 by a man who shared the same name. According to the book of ages, SAN was the third man in excistence; being born after his father, AFBAR, and his brother, KADEE. Not much is mentioned by the book of ages about the discovery of SAN. However, it is a known fact that the LENUM'GALA-SAN was created at approximately the same time and SAN became the first LENASWA (Leader of Men) of SAN. The following is an excert'' from RECOO EEJEEAN; book: AFBAR; Chapter: History of SAN;'' "In 89:24, BANJEE, the second eldest son of SAN had a son; he was named HEEDRAA. In 106:72 HEEDRAA had a son; he was named FISKID. HEEDRAA had heard that his uncle GLAAN was very wise and could predict the future. So FISKID was taken to GLAAN. It was foretold that FISKID would have a mighty kingdom and that his descendents would conquer their nation’s enemies. In 107:64 HEEDRAA had another son; he was named DRAAN. DRAAN was taken to GLAAN. It was foretold that FISKID’S children would be a mighty race that will dominate DRAAN’S children and all others. FISKID and DRAAN grew up in the land of SAN. When DRAAN learned of the predictions in 161:92 he drowned his brother. DRAAN was banished from the land of his great grandfather SAN and was taken by his father to a river. His father told him from now on thou art to live on the south side of this river. If thou or any of thy children cross this river at any point thy brother’s children will be allowed to take the lives that took their father." This event led to the formation of the country, DRAAN. The division of SAN In the time that he was alive, FISKID split his land into seven parts. He gave six to his children: HAAD, MARDUL, ABILAAN, OOZIN, KOORSANAAN and TRETRA. He kept the seventh part free in honour of SAN. From 141:64 to the date of his death, FISKID travelled the lands of children and help build cities for their children. In 237:36 GRAAK son of AJDEL was given a son. He was named AAN. When AAN was born he didn’t cry, this was considered unusual. In 238:92 GRAAK was given another son. He was named GAAN. When GAAN was born he laughed. This was understood as a sign of hope and a sign of innocence and a sign to be happy even though this was a time hardship and poverty. AAN and GAAN grew up in a time when HUUMAROONEEANS were invading ABILAAN. GRAAK loved his sons and couldn’t bear to let them live so close to danger. In 245:64 he told his brother BREREE to take them far north and build them a home to live in. So BREREE, AAN and GAAN travelled north and BREREE built homes for him and the children. They named the land GRAAK and when AAN and GAAN grew up BREREE returned to his home in KINJBEE. When he had gone AAN and GAAN had to farm the land on their own. AAN farmed the west half of the land and GAAN farmed the east. By 253:92, AAN and GAAN had created a successful business that supplied the main cities of ABILAAN with food. IMBRAHAAN son of AAN founded a group of people in 292:11 and gave them weapons to fight off HUUMAROONEEAN invaders. This group was called the IMBRAHAAN. In 292:56 he declared war on HUUMARO. This war lasted over 200 ZIIT. AABANHAAG only son of IMBRAHAAN journeyed south to fight in his father’s war in 341:32. When his father died in 337:11 he was made in charge of the IMBRAHAAN but he refused to work from his father’s office and continued to fight on the front lines. The group of men he was in charge of became known as the AABANHAAG. NEVIX only son of AABANHAAG was troubled. He wanted many children of his own but his father and his grandfather only had one child. NEVIX was worried the same thing might happen to him. In 343:16 He went to the top of KEET MORSIN in north HUUMBRALD. That was the home of the GLAAN. He asked them if they could help him with his misfortune. They told him to be grateful for the ABA and then he would have numerous children of his own. NEVIX didn’t know what the ABA was but he was grateful for it and 261 YIIYUR later NEVIX had his own son. He was named DRAADA. NEVIX was so happy that he ran into the city of GRAAK and said, ‘Praise the ABA; the magnificent being of the GLAAN that has given to me a child of my own. I am truly grateful for the ABA; the man, the monster, the object or the force. Let thy praises be heard ever deafening through the streets of this great town.’ NEVIX had 83 other children and spent his life caring for them and thanking the ABA for his own miracle. MERIG was born to NEVIX’s as his sixth born son in 355:12. He went to KINJBEE and joined the IMBRAHAAN to fight the HUUMARONEEANS and in 368:92 he was captured by HUULA, a HUUMARONEEAN DEKWOPAL. He was taken to BLŌ, the capital of HUUMARO where he was imprisoned for the rest of his life. Fortunately he managed to have a son. He named him HABUL. MERIG secretly slipped the new born baby into a cart that belonged to a travelling merchant. MERIG wished day and night for HABUL to return to ABILAAN. He was grateful for the ABA like his father told him and sure enough HABUL was taken north to GRAAK where he was discovered by the merchant. He didn’t know what to do with the baby so he took a jar of TAHEEZ that he was selling from his cart, emptied it and put the baby into the jar. Then he went up to a man in the street a sold him the jar. When the man went to his house and opened the jar the baby crawled out. He was shocked but could not let the innocent child into the streets to die so he raised the child. By a strong coincidence the man who had bought the jar was MERIG’S brother BRAAKEN.